I'll Be With You Forever
by Rraz45
Summary: Bulma arrived at the Check in station after being killed by Majin Buu. She wishes to be with Vegeta in the afterlife. Her wish is granted, but will she reget it? One-shot. Read, review, and enjoy!


I'll Be With You Forever

Bulma, Videl, and Chi Chi stood before King Yemma at the Check-in station. The girls were turned into chocolate and eaten by Majin Buu.

"Congragulations, you may proceed," King Yemma told the girls.

"Um excuse me," Bulma spoke up.

"What is it?" King Yemma asked, not wanting to be further backed up with work.

"I was wondering where my husband, Vegeta is?" Bulma asked.

Videl and Chi Chi looked at one another then back to Bulma.

"Vegeta, let's see Vegeta," Kng Yemma began flipping through his books. "Ahh yes. Vegeta. He was not granted access."

"Ohh," Bulma sighed. She stood there for a moment thinking.

"Well, do you mind if I join him there?" Bulma asked.

"Bulma what are you thinking?" Chi Chi asked.

"No one has ever asked to go below instead of up before?" King Yemma stated.

"Why would you want to do that?" Videl asked.

"I could spend the rest of my existince up there without Vegeta, but that would be a life of HFIL for me," Bulma explained.

"Very well," King Yemma caved.

"Goodbye," the three women spoke to one another.

Bulma vanished. Bulma reappeared in HFIL where all the Saiyans were conjigated. She looked around for the Saiyan Prince. A couple of Saiyans noticed the new arrival and gave her a few cat calls. Bulma rolled her eyes and continued to search for her mate.

"Hey there what's your name?" Radditz asked Bulma.

"Get lost," Bulma replied.

"What are you doing here?" Radditz asked.

"I'm looking for someone," Bulma answered without losing her concentration.

"Would you like some help?" Radditz asked.

"What part of get lost do you not understand?" Bulma getting more agitated by the second.

Bulma found who she was looking for.

Vegeta was standing a few feet away from here, talking to a Saiyan woman. Bulma had never felt so betrayed and angry before.

"May I ask who you are looking for?" Radditz asked, hoping for another chance.

"That arrogant prick," Bulma seethed.

Radditz looked more confused. He looked to where she was looking.

_'Why is she staring at the Prince?' _Radditz asked himself.

Bulma began to walk over to her mate.

"Oh well it was worth a try," Radditz sighed.

"So Prince Vegeta," the Saiyan woman spoke.

Bulma thought the Saiyan woman was not as pretty as her. She had a slight build. She had dark brown, spikey hair that just ran past her shoulders. She had a slight tan as well, and dark brown eyes.

"Excuse me hussy, but try your tricks some where else," Bulma shooed the Saiyan female away.

Vegeta was too stunned to speak.

"How dare you talk to me like that," the Saiyan woman yelled.

"What part of GO AWAY do you not understand?" Buma yelled.

By now the Saiyans were crowding around the three dead souls. The Saiyan woman fell back into the crowd in defeat.

"Vegeta you've been dead one day and already you don't care about Trunks," Bulma yelled.

"Why is she yelling at the Prince?" Nappa asked Radditz. Radditz shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Woman calm down," Vegeta ordered.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down jerk. And it's B-U-L-M-A. I can't believe you," Bulma shouted.

"What's going on?" King Vegeta asked Nappa.

"This woman walked up to the Prince and started shouting at him," Nappa explained

"I can't believe you. One day your gone and nine years gone down the drain," Bulma yelled.

"Maybe we should stop them?" a saiyan suggested.

"Woman you have no idea what your talking about!" Vegeta yelled.

"I have no idea what I'm talking about!" Bulma screeched.

"Yes!" Vegeta shouted.

"You arrogant stupid jerk!" Bulma shouted.

"Woman lower your voice," Vegeta ordered.

"I WILL NOT LOWER MY VOICE!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs, "I could care less of what you want."

"What is your problem?" Vegeta demanded an answer.

"You broke yours vows. And you haven't asked how Trunks was doing," Bulma yelled.

"Woman, do you have any idea who you are talking to?" the king asked Bulma.

"Oh I do. I'm talking to the Crown Prince of lying jerks," Bulma told the king.

"Watch your mouth," Vegeta seethed to Bulma.

"Shut it," Bulma shouted, "And who do you think you are?"

"Woman that is my father," Vegeta answered.

"Oh really. You couldn't teach your son any manners?" Bulma placed her hands at her hips.

The king was taken back by the blue haired woman. He had never met anyone who would talk to him like that.

"Here Vegeta you could have this back," Bulma took off her wedding ring and threw it at Vegeta.

"I bet the woman kills the Prince," a Saiyan wagered.

"Nah, the Prince will shut her up," another Saiyan wagered.

"No. This woman is different. I've never seen the Prince act this way," Nappa spoke out.

"I can't believe I gave up an eternity up there just to be with you," Bulma stated.

"You did what?" Vegeta asked.

"I told King Yemma that I'd rather be with you. Clearly that was a mistake," Bulma turned away, holding back her tears, "I gave it all up just to find you with another woman. You're just like Yamcha," Bulma let a few tears down her cheek.

"Woah, is there relationship between the two?" a Saiyan asked.

"Of course the Prince gets the prettiest women," Radditz pouted.

"I did no such thing," Vegeta responded.

"Don't lie to me Vegeta," Bulma was now crying.

Vegeta was about to say something before he noticed the crowd surrounding them.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Vegeta yelled.

The crowd scurried away.

"Bulma, I would never betray you," Vegeta softly spoke.

Bulma was stunned. _'Did he just say something meaningful?' _Bulma asked herself.

"How is Trunks?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh Vegeta it's terrible. The boys perfected the fusion technique, but they have to face Majin Buu now. Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and Majin Buu were fighting in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo destroyed the door, traping them there forever, but some how Majin Buu escaped, and that's all I know," Bulma explained.

Bulma wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. Vegeta put an arm around her shoulders and told her everything would be alright.

"I love you Vegeta," Bulma softly spoke after she stopped crying.

Vegeta smirked. "I know," he replied. (Vegeta translation: 'I love you to")

Bulma smiled. She was happy to see Vegeta once again. She softly kissed him on the lips.

"Aww look at Vegeta," a couple of saiyans shouted.

Vegeta mumbled a couple of curses and looked at the Saiyans with a death glare that could only kill. The Saiyans ran off.

"So all the Saiyans are here?" Bulma asked.

"More or less,"Vegeta answered.

Goz and Mez walked up to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, King Yemma wants to see you," the two ogres informed.

"About what?" Vegeta asked.

"He wants your help with the battle of Majin Buu. He is willing to negotiate with you, but we must leave immediatly," the ogres explained.

Vegeta looked at Bulma.

"Go on. I'll stay here and get to know some of the people here," Bulma punched him on the shoulder.

Vegeta smirked and walked off with Goz and Mez.

"Good luck and be safe," Bulma yelled.

Vegeta vanished.

Bulma frowned. He was gone once again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," the King told her.

"I hope so," Bulma responded.

~The End.

A/N:

Well we all know Vegeta gets his body back to fight Majin Buu, the rest is history!

Please review!


End file.
